forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lurue
the Divine Beast Lurae Yathaghera the Winged Queen (among elves) | primordial = | pantheon = | race = | gender = | power5e = Lesser deity | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = Mielikki | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demipower | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = Silver-horned unicorn head before a crescent moon | homeplane3e = House of Nature | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Talking beasts Intelligent nonhumanoid creatures | domains3e = Animal, Chaos, Fey, Good, Healing, Zeal | worshipers3e = Druids, entertainers, outcasts, rangers, travelers, unicorn riders | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A unicorn horn (shortspear) | holy days3e = Midsummer's Eve Feast of the Moon | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Unicorn head in frond of a silver crescent moon Unicorn rampant against a silver crescent moon | homeplane2e = Prime Material plane/Toril | realm2e = Faerûn | serves2e = Mielikki | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Talking beasts, intelligent nonhumanoid creatures | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Lurue ( ), also known as the Unicorn Queen or the Queen of Talking Beasts, was a chaotic good archfey who was often worshiped as a goddess of intelligent and talking beasts. She was worshiped by many unicorns, pegasi, and other intelligent non-humanoid creatures, as well as by romantic and swashbuckling adventurers. Personality Although preferring adventure and exploration instead of battle, if forced into a fight she was an intractable foe. Lurue was said to use a unicorn horn as her weapon. Relationships Lurue was often said to be the daughter of Selûne, and believed to be the daughter of Eachthighern as well. She was the elder sister of Yathaghera, the Winged Queen. She served Mielikki as both friend and steed. She was a close ally with other benign nature deities like Shiallia, Gwaeron Windstrom, Nobanion, and Chauntea, and she was loyal to Silvanus. Lurue considered Malar a foe, and the consideration was completely mutual. Lurue blamed the Beast Lord for assisting the Red Wizards of Thay in their creation of the black unicorns. Malar considered Lurue to be prize game deserving of his hunt. Worshipers Priests of Lurue prayed for their spells at midnight, most often in a moonlit glade. They were usually adventurers who traversed the land, seeking to better themselves by experiencing new things and righting wrongs. Appendix References Connections Category:Archfey Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Demipowers Category:Lesser deities Category:Animal domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Fey domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Healing domain deities Category:Zeal domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Inhabitants of the House of Nature Category:Inhabitants of the Neutral Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Prime Material Plane